


Hello, housemate

by onescoupaday



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Eventual Romance, FWB, M/M, Smut, intern!Jeonghan, single!dad cheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onescoupaday/pseuds/onescoupaday
Summary: Where single dad Seungcheol puts up his son's old room for rent and med intern Jeonghan becomes his housemate.!!!!!! EXPLICIT SMUT, PLEAAAAAASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK, GDI.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 29
Kudos: 413





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i miss writing smut. :)
> 
> For anon who requested jeongcheol fuck buddies, i hope this is okay lmao.

Seungcheol isn’t even sure it’s a good idea.

“I’ll take it.” The young man said. “It’s a good deal for me.”

But it seems like there’s no turning back now. “Great then. When would you like to move in?”

“Later? If you don’t mind? My shift starts at 10pm and I really won’t be back until the next day.”

_Wow. Should I see this as a red flag?_ Seungcheol thought to himself. “I’m a medical intern in the nearby hospital, that’s why.” The young man must have read his mind. Seungcheol nodded slowly in acknowledgement. “Alright then, later. I’m going to whip up a contract real quick while you settle in, okay uhh-- what’s your name again?”

“Jeonghan. Yoon Jeonghan.” The young man extended his hand. Seungcheol took it with the mention of his own name. “Okay then, housemate. I’ll see you later?” and the man named Jeonghan made his way to the door.

“Oh. By the way, I just want to get this out and be clear with it.” Jeonghan spins around, catching Seungcheol’s attention. “I’m gay. Are you cool with that?”

Seungcheol really didn’t have much time to think about it. Jeonghan was staring at him expectantly so without even thinking it over, he said, “Yeah, sure cool.”

“Cool.” And Jeonghan was out the door.

Alright. Yeah. It’s fine, right? Nothing harmful. Seungcheol says, unconsciously making a face.

\--

Hours later, Jeonghan did return with his stuff-- which isn’t really a lot. Just one duffle bag filled with his clothes and some really scary looking medical books.

“You settling in okay?” Seungcheol knocks on the slightly opened door. Jeonghan looks up from unpacking. “Hey, yeah. Room is great. Really spacious too. Have this been vacant since you moved in?”

“Oh no, not really. This used to be my son’s room.”

“Oh?” Jeonghan cocks his head to the side. “You have a son? You look really young though?”

Seungcheol tries to hide the feint blush slowly creeping up his cheeks. Damn, is he this out of the game that he blushes like a highschool kid on the slightest of compliments? “W-well thank you. But yes, I do have a son.”

“And he doesn’t live here anymore because?”

“He’s with his mother because her place is nearer to his school. He’s a 7th grader.”

“Wow. You must have had him really young then? What are you, like 28?”

Seungcheol chuckled. “I’m flattered. Is this your way to get some good points from your landlord?”

“Ahh, you caught me.” Jeonghan grinned as he put away some of his clothes. “But seriously, you look young. How old are you?”

“I’m 35.”Seungcheol replied with a sheepish smile. “I hope you don’t mind living with an ahjussi.”

Jeonghan swats his hand exaggeratedly. “Don’t sweat it. Im worse. After I get home from my shift, I hibernate like a bat. My friends call me grandpa.”

They shared a good laugh then Seungcheol remembers the contract on his hands.

“I really don’t have any house rules, but I guess we should divide some of the house chores. Rent is due every 15th. you can bring some of your friends over-- not a lot-- just some but remember to always be mindful. I sleep pretty early because I work an 8-5 job. You can label your food, I’ll clear up some space on the fridge and feel free to put your toiletries in the bathroom. The house is quiet most of the time so I guess you wont have any problems hibernating.” Seungcheol finishes the summary of the contract. It still feels weird. Having someone in his house still feels weird. He didn’t even imagine closing the deal this fast. The thought of renting the spare room was nothing but an idea that brushed past him so when he did try to advertise it, he was surprised at how quickly he got a call. And now that caller is his tenant.

He leaves Jeonghan to finish unpacking. Few hours later, the younger man emerged in his scrubs. “I’m off now!” he announces while he jogs to the door.

“Dinner?” Seungcheol offers.

Jeonghan shakes his head, “I’m good. But thanks for the offer!” and then he’s out of the door. Seungcheol shrugs. Okay then.

\--

Like he expected, he didn’t see Jeonghan for the next two days. Not bad then? It’s like, having a housemate but _not really_ having a housemate. That’s good, right?

After a rough day at work (honestly, office jobs are so overrated), Seungcheol was looking forward to getting some good alcohol in his system while having dinner. But he comes home and almost gets a heartattack when he’s passing by the kitchen and sees Jeonghan squatting while eating something from the fridge.

“Oh. Hello.” Jeonghan greets him with a spoon still in his mouth. He looks like he just woke up.

“You look like a zombie.” Seungcheol comments with a soft laugh. “And why are you eating in the dark?” he turns on the kitchen light and Jeonghan winces from the sudden brightness. “Are you eating combi ramen? Did you know that’s bad for your health? You’re going to be a doctor, aren’t you?”

“Wow, you didn’t mention you’re such a nagger.” Jeonghan snides a remark. “And yes, I know it’s bad but this is what my poor intern ass can afford so…”

Seungcheol drops his briefcase to the table, removes his coat and tie and rolls up his sleeve. “Hold on I’m going to cook something.”

“Oh no no please don’t trouble yourself I’m---”

“No, not okay. You’re working in ridiculous hours. You have to take care of yourself better.” Seungcheol busies himself with some ingredients and Jeonghan just stares at him from the dining table feeling--- _things_. Okay wait. Nope. _Not allowed_.

“Ah it’s hot.” Seungcheol complaints as he wipes a bead of sweat off his temple. Then he proceeds to unbutton his shirt and Jeonghan fought so hard to bite back the grunt when the older man slipped off his shirt and his back muscles flexed. _Yum_.

Jeonghan had to look away.

“Right. So that’s the quickest I could come up with. I hope it suits your taste.” Seungcheol said as he puts down the plate. Jeonghan looks up at him with doe eyes. “You have no idea how long it’s been since I’ve last had a proper home cooked meal.”

“You’re welcome.” Seungcheol smiles and settles down on the chair across him. They talked about work and other stuff. Seungcheol found out Jeonghan moved to Seoul because of his intership and how thankful he is that Seungcheol’s ad for the house went up at the perfect time.

They chatted for a while before Jeonghan excused himself to go back to sleep. Seungcheol was still eating and he heard Jeonghan’s door close-- and then opened and Jeonghan’s head poking out. “I’m not sure if you remember but… I did make it clear I’m gay, right?”

Seungcheol nods.

“Okay. I hope this does not freak you out, but I wanted to let you know I had a hard time telling which one is the real meal.”

Seungcheol’s face was blank. “What?”

Jeonghan then just presses his lips tightly and shakes his head then goes back inside.

Seungcheol was left confused. Did the food taste bad? But what does that have to do with Jeonghan being gay?

\--

He’s been living with Jeonghan for nearly a month now and so far so good. Nothing much has changed, really. Except for some mini heartattacks whenever he sees Jeonghan sprawled or crouched on the kitchen, Jeonghan forgetting to lock the bathroom when he takes a bath, Jeonghan walking around with only a huge shirt on and no shorts-- really. Nothing _too_ disturbing.

Not until one night when the younger man is getting ready to leave for work again and Seungcheol is eating his dinner. “Jeonghan, eat.” he tells him.

“No no no, I’m late. We’re observing a major surgery today, can’t be late.” Jeonghan was just about to rush to the door but Seungcheol’s voice stops him. “Just a few bites, Han. Come.” Jeonghan sighed, and by now, Seungcheol had gotten familiar with that specific sigh Jeonghan makes when he doesnt want to do it but is thankful Seungcheol pushes him anyway. So he went around and got to the kitchen and Seungcheol was about to get him his own bowl when Jeonghan opens him mouth and looks expectantly at him. “Aah.” the young man makes a sound and eyes the food on the table.

Seungcheol, still lost and taken aback, scooped a spoonful of food anyway and fed it to Jeonghan. He chews quickly and opens his mouth again with the older man feeding him another spoonful-- and another and another and then Jeonghan raises his hand up. “No more.” he managed to let out despite how full his mouth is. “Happy?” he asks Seungcheol to which, the older man just nods. “Good. Thanks _daddy_.”

Seungcheol choked on his food.

\--

It’s quarter past 9 and Seungcheol is sprawled on the couch as he watches soccer. The door flies open revealing a worn-out looking Jeonghan. Seungcheol is quick to sit up when Jeonghan comes over and he slumps on the couch. “I’m fucking exhausted.” he throws his head back. Then sniffs. “Oooh chicken.” then he gets one and eats it like he’s been starved for a month.

“Sowwe I’ll paywoo back.” he said while munching. Seungcheol just chuckles and tells him it’s okay. “Beer?” he offers. “Hell to the fucking yes.” Joenghan grabs it.

“So, how’s work?” Seungcheol attempts a small talk.

“Hell. Started my shift toxic, ended it still toxic. I was assigned to ER and my attending is a bitch.” Jeonghan sips on his beer. “I wanted to smack her with a pee bag.” then he turns to Seungcheol, “What about yours?”

Oh. That’s the first time he reciprocated asking. “Mine was pretty boring. Just tons of paperwork. I had a difficult client today too, hence the beer.” 

“Too bad.” Jeonghan says and the silence between them drowns with the cheering from the soccer game.

“Are you divorced?” Jeonghan asks, eyes fixed on the game. Seungcheol takes another sip on his beer. “Yeah. It’s been four years now.”

“Why?” then they exhcnaged glances. “I mean, if you don’t mind me asking.” Jeonghan’s attention is on him now.

“It just didn’t work out. We tried for years. But all we did was fight each other instead of fight together. In the end, we had to because the relationship is beyond repair and we didn’t want our son to live with a toxic environment. But we’re civil and coparenting now, that’s what’s important.” Seungcheol explains and realizes it’s been years since he felt the need to explain the demise of his marriage to someone. He sees Jeonghan nods with his mouth forming a small “o”. So he takes this opportunity to ask Jeonghan something he’s been curious about ever since. “How did you know?” he starts and the other shoots him a questioning look. “I mean, your sexual orientation.”

“Ahh.” Jeonghan sits back comfortably as if he’ll be discussing the most important topic in the world. “I just knew it. Like.. I had a lot of girls liking me when I was in highschool.. even until college. But I never felt anything for them, you know? I mean, I appreciate their beauty and I have a lot of girl friends, but I neve really felt anything romantic or sexual towards them.”

“So you never dated a girl?”

Jeonghan shakes his head. “I think I’d vomit.” he joked.

_Interesting_ , Seungcheol thinks.

“Interesting as in you’re amazed or interesting as in you’re interested in me?” _Ooops_. Did he say that word out loud? He must have because Jeonghan is looking at him with the same look he had on when Seungcheol cooked for him.

He mumbles a quick apology but was caught off guard when Jeonghan leans in-- his face only a few inches away from his and Seungcheol is sure he saw stars in his eyes. They were twinkling.

“Are you curious?” Jeonghan taunts him.

“No!” Seungcheol was quick to defend himself. “I’m straight!”

But Jeonghan just leans in even more. “Are you sure?” he wiggled his brows.

Seungcheol held his breath.

Then he heard Jeonghan laughed. “You’re so cute! I was just joking!” then he stands up and makes his way to the bathroom. He looks back one more time and calls for the still blushing Seungcheol. “But if you want to experiment, you know exactly where to find me, mmkay?” then he shuts the door.

Choi Seungcheol is usually a calm and collected person. But in his 32 years of existence, this might have been the first time he felt so helpless.

And that last sentence was also a joke, right?

\--

_Experiment?_

_Curious?_

_DEFINITELY NOT!_ Seungcheol has been telling himself that ever since that encounter with Jeonghan. He just cant seem to forget about it-- especially with how the other looked at him that night. Was Jeonghan… seducing him?

_Seungcheol shakes his head furiously. Get a grip, Choi Seungcheol. You’re a fucking grown up man, why are you getting this flustered over a 20 something intern you barely even know??_

Suddenly, his phone rings. Jihoon. _Hallelujah!_

\--

“And you’re worried about this because?” Jihoon asks him. “Wait, are you even attracted to him?”

“Of course I’m not! I’m not a teenager who’s sexually confused and wants to explore.”

“I know you’re not a teenager. I’m just not sure about that explore part. Dude, you had a family very early. Yes you had your fun in college, I was a witness to that but you got married right after. What if..” Jihoon leans closer to him. “What if you allow yourself to be curious and--”

Seungcheol’s eyes widened and he distanced himself from his bestfriend. “Are you saying??? Noooo--” he frowns and reconsiders the other’s suggestion. “Jihoon, you’re supposed to be the one with the right mind for this. What-- what are you even suggesting?”

“I am the right mind for this, Cheol. I’m just saying, explore more options. Or in laymans term, just fucking get laid man. You’re not getting any younger.” then Jihoon sips on his own drink. “Besides, it’s a good experience.” that last part, he intentionally mumbled to himself but Seungcheol caught it anyway. “Don’t tell me--” Seungcheol slaps his arm. “That dancer guy???” and Jihoon smirks. “It’s good, Cheol. And by good I mean…. _lifechanging_.”

\--

He had not meant to come home drunk. They were only supposed to drink a few bottles and call it a night. But Jihoon is rarely on the mood to share about his love (sex) life so Seungcheol made sure he listened to his bestfriend properly. Along the way, Jihoon also gave him some tips on what to do _when_ it happens.

Seungcheol shrugs. He didn’t really pay attention. It’s not like he’s gonna need those tips anyway.

He opens the fridge and pours himself a glass of water. Very timely, the bathroom door opens (which is right beside the fridge) and Jeonghan emerges clad only in a towel and his hair dripping wet. Seungcheol narrowed his eyes as he follows the water drops travel from the other’s shoulderblade down to his collarbone and further down to his chest until it reaches his stomach only to end up being absorbed by the towel on his waist. Nevermind that he saw Jeonghan a few times naked in the bathroom but that was all just mere accidents. This time, however, is different because he is _looking_.

“Seungcheol, you’re checking me out.” Jeonghan’s amused voice snapped him out of his daze. “You drunk?” he asks when their eyes met. Jeonghan just lets out a chuckle and passes him to head towards his own room. Halfway through, Seungcheol suddenly speaks.

“What if I am?”

Jeonghan spins and puts his hand on his hip. “Then congratulations, I’m envious.” then he was about to turn on his feet again when the older man spoke again. “Not that.” Jeonghan shoots him a look. “What if am? You know, checking you out?”

It took a few seconds for Jeonghan to process the older man’s words. But when he did, a smirk grew on his lips and he said, “Then I’d ask you why you haven’t made your move yet?”

And that invitation was all it took for Seungcheol to close the distance between them in four huge strides and Jeonghan found himself pressed against the door of his room. It was only then that he realized how big Seungcheol is compared to him-- especially pressed up on him like this. Seungcheol’s lips attacked him mercilessly and when it left his lips, he couldn’t help but to comment, “For someone in gay panic a few days ago, you’re pretty eager.” Seungcheol _growled_ and shut him up again with his plump lips. Jeonghan let out a loud moan when Seungcheol forced open his teeth to deepen the kiss. Rough. _Fantastic._

But Jeonghan refuses to give up the lead. He bites at Seungcheol’s lower lip and catches his tongue with his lips and he sucks on it with intent. He could taste the beer from Seungcheol’s tongue. _Fuck_.

And then he hears his alarm ring. _Fuck_.

He pulls away puts his hands on Seungcheol’s defined chest. “Cheol--- I.. I have to go.” Seungcheol looks at him crazily. He gets it. “I know. I hate it too. But I can’t be late because I’m assisting today.” then Seungcheol felt his knees buck when Jeonghan suddenly cups his clothed erection and says, “I’m sorry I can’t take care of _this_. I’d love to. I’ll make it up to you soon.” and he leans forward and presses a wet kiss on Seungcheol’s lips then disappears behind his door.

_Great_. Hello blue balls.

But Jihoon was right. That was _nice_.

\--

He had not seen Jeonghan all week. The young man informed him that he will be rarely at home because they are working to solve a difficult case-- on that requires them to stay in the hospital to take turns looking after quintuplets.

Seungcheol really didn’t mind-- except that maybe he did, but only a _little_.

And that’s because he has not stopped thinking about that specific moment they had a week ago. Jeonghan’s lips, Jeonghan’s body, Jeonghan’s hands on him-- _shit_. He has lost count how many times he’s jerked off at the mere recollection of that night. Seungcheol chuckles bitterly, he’s like a teenagers discovering the wonders of masturbation for the first time.

And now he’s stuck in his room knowing fully well that the object of his-- well, _frustrations_ , is only a door across him.

“Seungcheol- _hyung_!” he hears Jeonghan’s voice. He quickly gets up from his bed and meets the young man on his door. “I think the light short circuited. Can you go check it out?” He nodded and went inside Joenghan’s room.

Seungcheol checks it by turning it on and he frowns when the light did turn on. So he looks at Jeonghan quiestioningly. “I hear something sizzle.. just.. can you go near and check it again?” so he does and his confusion just grows even more when he heard nothing at all.

He was about to spin around and face Jeonghan when he suddenly felt Jeonghan push him to the bed. “What the--” he landed- back hitting the mattress. He was met by a grinning Jeonghan who immediately climbs up the bed to hover above him. “I promised I’ll make it up to you, didn’t I?” He did. But Seungcheol really isn’t sure how Jeonghan plans to make it up to him but-- _oh_. Jeonghan’s lips were on him immediately. But unlike their first encounter, this kiss was soft-- just brushing of lips, very gentle-- almost taunting. Jeonghan also had his wrists pinned down to the bed and everytime he would reach up to deepen the kiss, Jeonghan would pull away with a smirk. “Patience, _Cheollie_. We’re not in a rush this time. I’m planning to take my time.” Seungcheol gulped.

Jeonghan broughts his hands together and pinned it on top of his head as he stares right at him. He feels his free hand teasing the rim of his shirt until his fingertips brushed against the soft patch of skin there. Followed by Jeonghan’s heated palm on his feverish skin. Seungcheol choked back a moan stuck in his throat. Jeonghan lifts his shirt up, slowly exposing more of his ivory skin beneath the cotton cloth. Jeonghan stopped when it’s all the way up his neck and he makes a satisfied hum when he sees the entirety of Seungcheol’s torso. Jeonghan licks his lips as he brings his face near to Seungcheol’s chest. His nipples-- already hard and ready for attention. Jeonghan flicks it once and Seungcheol let’s out a throaty moan. With them like this, Seungcheol feels dominated. And it is _nice_.

Jeonghan surrounds the bud with the warmth of his mouth, circling it and biting every now and then. He can already feel Seungcheol’s growing erection pressed against his own and he grinds exaggeratedly to let Seungcheol know that he is hard too.

Seungcheol tried to wriggle out of his hold but Jeonghan puts his whole weight down so Seungcheol is straddled. “I want to touch you.” the older man said. “Let me.”

“I will, Cheollie. But not right now. Because right now, all I want is my mouth around your cock.” Jeonghan whispered those words with his lips dangerously close to Seungcheol’s. His words shoot straight to Seungcheol’s groin. “Would you like that?” Seungcheol could only nod.

Jeonghan sat up this time, telling Seungcheol to keep his hands where they are or he will stop. Seungcheol curses because he knows damn well he will fail. Jeonghan helps him take his shirt off and marvels at the sight of his flexed arms. He knew (because he saw) how well built Seungcheol is but to see him this close-- words wont even measure it. Jeonghan made a mental note to spend some time giving those arms some loving next time.

He gets off Seungcheol and tugs down on his sweatpants. He saw the older man lick his lips unconsciously when he caught a glimpse of the tent on Jeonghan’s boxers. To say Jeonghan is impressed is an understatement. There he is, Choi Seungcheol in all his naked glory. Flushed face, pale torso, (huge) cock erected reaching his stomach and the contrast of his pubic hair against his ivory skin is just so _so_ sexy. Jeonghan changed his mind. Looks like he will not be taking his time today because that cock is screaming at him for attention.

And attention he gives it.

He positioned himself in between Seungcheol’s (chunky) thighs and holds his length. It feels hot and heavy in his hold. He gives it a few lousy strokes and then spits on it, mixing cum and saliva, wetting the whole shaft. Jeonghan licks it once- twice, three times just for good measure and he looked up and loved the sight of Seungcheol with one of his arms used as a pillow while the other gripping the sheet tightly. And he hears a long throaty moan escape the older man’s lips when he finally takes in the head. Jeonghan sucked on it as his tongue worked on tracing the slit. His hand works on gently massaging Seungcheol’s balls. “Shit.” Seungcheol throws his head back with a gasp. Then Jeonghan takes him in further all while keeping his eyes locked with the older man’s. “Shit,” he says again.

Jeonghan takes him deep-- all the way to his throat and Seungcheol is amazed at how the other does not even gag. _Fuck Yoon Jeonghan and his expert expert mouth._

Now Seungcheol recalls the many times he had to settle with his own hand to satisfy himself and smirks when he realizes there’s no need to fantasize about it anymore now that it is happening.

As Jeonghan worked on him, he couldn’t help but to bring his hand to the younger’s head and get a good grip of his hair. He heard Jeonghan moan appreciatively when he tugged at his hair and Seungcheol did not miss the flick of his eyes and the upturn of his lips. So Jeonghan likes that, huh?

But he feels himself nearing release so he pulls Jeonghan up and the latter seemed confuse. “Enough.” Seungcheol says. “But I wanted to make you cum like that.” Jeonghan argues. But instead of replying, Seungcheol rolls them over and he ends up on top. “Enough about me. I want you.” and to make his point, he tugs down hard on Jeonghan’s boxers, taking it off in one go. Then he attacks Jeonghan’s lips then neck and he lifts up his shirt to quickly tend to Jeonghan’s neglected chest. He felt the younger man bury his fingers on his locks. “Ahh Cheol.” he gasps when Seungcheol tongued his buds.

Seungcheol runs his free hand all over Jeonghan’s body-- exploring him, familiarizing himself with every inch of him. And then he tries to explore more by wrapping his hand around Jeonghan’s throbbing length. The younger man let out a whimper at the contact. And then maybe he felt Seungcheol moving down on him-- obviously knowing his intentions, Jeonghan pulls him up and says, “No Cheollie, I can’t wait. I want you.” he says between broken kisses. “But do you want to do it?” he asks.

Jeonghan saw the uncertainty in Seungcheol’s eyes and truthfully, he understands. Maybe they could get off doing something else-- like maybe jerk each other off or-- “Yeah. I wanna do it.” Seungcheol’s words broke his thoughts. “I mean.. I did some… research.” Seungcheol was blushing mad as he said the last word. Jeonghan reached up to kiss the tip of his nose and said, “You’re too cute.” Seungcheol glares at him and refuses the compliment. “I’m a grown up, I am not cute.” But he really is-- Jeonghan thought.

“So do you know how to prep me?” Jeonghan asks. Seungcheol gulps. “I do?” he wanted to smack himself. “It’s okay, Cheollie. I’ll show you.” and just the thought of that fried Seungcheol’s already overheated brain.

Jeonghan crawls up and away from his hold. He stretches to fish out something from the bedside drawer and returned with a packet of lube and condom. He takes off shirt shirt and spreads his legs wide open. Taking the lube, he squeezes a generous amount on his fingers and lathers up his entrance. Seungcheol had a hard time swallowing (and breathing) as he watched Jeonghan’s slim fingers disappear one by one, being sucked by his hole. Jeonghan locked gazes with him and Seungcheol could not look away. _Fuck_. Just the mere sight of Jeonghan like this could make him cum.

“Do you think--” Jeonghan looks at him, panting. Beads of sweat forming on his neck and forehead. “I want to do that to you too.” and Jeonghan knew exactly what he meant. “Come here.” he says. “Wet your fingers with the lube and get them in here.” Seungcheol did as told and he positioned his finger on Jeonghan’s entrance, on top of Jeonghan’s fingers. He slid it in the same time Jeonghan did and the younger man let out a cry. In no time, his fingers have replaced both of Jeonghan’s. Then he was surprised when Jeonghan held on his wrist and steadied him. “You have such thick fingers it’s so good.” he says. Then he directs Seungcheol’s movement and the older man is left breathless.

Then Jeonghan pulls away Seungcheol’s fingers and lies down, dragging Seungcheol along with him. “I want you.” he said. Seungcheol shoots him an incredulous look. “Why do you think I keep forgetting to lock the door when I’m bathing?” Jeonghan grins at him. Seungcheol couldn’t help but smile. Of course. No one is _that_ forgetful.

Jeonghan reaches for the condom and puts it on Seungcheol’s. “I’m probably not going to last long considering how I almost came with just your fingers but I want you inside me anyway.” Jeonghan feels Seungcheol’s biceps and then hooks his legs on his waist with his heel digging at the older man’s behind.

Seungcheol steadied himself while Jeonghan guides his cock to his entrance. “Ahhh” Jeonghan cries out as he pushes in. Seungcheol went slow until he’s all the way in and Jeonghan is writhing under him. “Move Cheol..” Jeonghan says as he moves his hips. Fuck. With the way Jeonghan is gripping at him, he too, wouldn’t last very long he just knows it.

He pulls out and pushes back in, slowly at first until Jeonghan asked-- begged, for him to go faster. So he did. And nevermind the sting on his eyes from the sweat because there’s no way he’s stopping for a breather-- not when Jeonghan is crying out in pleasure under him-- telling him how good he’s making him feel.

Seungcheol felt the build up in his groin and Jeonghan must be near too because he reached for his own cock and stroke it in time with Seungcheol’s rhythm.

“Fuck!” Jeonghan cried out as his free hand clung to Seungcheol’s neck. He shuddered when he came-- spluttering cum on his torso and even Seungcheol’s chest. The older man, seeing how Jeonghan came so undone, followed suit and he stilled when he came.

He pulled out slowly and rolled over to the side. He glances at Jeonghan whose face is covered by his arm. Breathign still ragged and obviously still in his high.

Seungcheol closed his eyes. Jihoon is right. This is lifechanging.

\--

Seungcheol came to know that Yoon Jeonghan has a lot of energy in the slim body of his. He remembered the other mention one time about having low stamina but he would like to protest on that.

Maybe on other things, Jeonghan would not be as enthusiastic. But when it comes to sex… no matter the time of day, no matter what they’re doing, it has to happen.

One time, he was sleeping and Jeonghan sneaked in his room after his shift and he woke up to the other grinding on his thigh. Of course, Jeonghan got him off too only to unceremoniusly leave afterwards like nothing happened.

Or how he was ambushed one time-- or was it twice-- while taking a shower and Jeonghan invites himself to join him. And of course they didn’t just take a shower.

Jeonghan also likes going at it a long time. He likes foreplay- Seungcheol noticed. And while Seungcheol is proud he can still keep up with the younger man’s sex drive, sometimes, he felt like he is being milked dry.

“I spend my hours looking at depressing barely living people, Seungcheol. So when I get to help extend their lifeline, I feel like the most powerful man in the world so naturally, I would want to celebrate that.” Celebrate means fuck-- Jeonghan’s own wods.

He’s also caught off guard a couple of times when he hears Jeonghan running his mouth. He has a way with words.

“Nobody should have an ass like that. It’s illegal.” he said one time while Seungcheol is getting dressed.

Or that one time Seungcheol cooked lunch and Jeonghan was like, “I’d rather eat you.” with the straightest face.

But also, Jeonghan is obviously the chill type of person.

“So..” Seungcheol starts one time after a quickie. “Ah! I know what you’re gonna ask. I’ll have to stop you right there.” Jeonghan says. “You’re going to ask me what this means right? You and me- fucking?” Incredible. Seungcheol just nods.

“Well, you’re a really _really_ nice person, Cheol. And I like you-- I mean, you can tell, right? But this-- whatever this is-- does not need to mean anything.” Jeonghan points at the both of them. “You and me.. we’re both consenting adults who are just trying to keep ourselves warm at night-- or day-- and just enjoying each other’s company. I don’t--”

“So fuck buddies?” Seungcheol asked. Why even is Jeonghan taking so much time explaining to him, it’s not like he was born yesterday.

Jeonghan looked relieved when Seungcheol said that, so he exclaimed, “Yes! That, exactly. Fuck buddies, friends with benefits--”

“Housemates with benefits.” Seungcheol cuts him off. “Okay, that’s a mouthful but that’s exactly what we are.”

“Okay then.”

“Cool.”

“Yeah.”

“So… can I start paying rent with sex now?” Jeonghan asked and Seungcheol threw a pillow right at his face.

\--

_Okay, shit._

Normally, Seungcheol would love the idea of his son staying over for more than a week. Normally, he would love to spend everyday with him, catch up with him-- just see him grow. _Normally_.

But now, that’s a dilemma because _Jeonghan_.

His ex-wife really has impeccable timing. She will be out of the country for almost a month. And Wonwoo (his son)-- his old room is occupied. So where will Jeonghan stay?

So when Jeonghan gets home from his shift that same night, he told him the situation. He had proposed for Jeonghan to share a room with him for now.

“I’m definitely not paying rent for a month.” Jeonghan says. “Deal.” Seungcheol had no choice.

Jeonghan revelled in his victory and comes to sit on Seungcheol’s lap. He was just about to kiss him when Seungcheol suddenly says, “No.” and Jeonghan looks up at him in confusion.

All of a sudden, Seungcheol grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled at it making Jeonghan gasp. “Cheol?” came his shaky voice.

Seungcheol suddenly attacks his neck, licking him from his shoulderblade up to just below his ears and there he says, “I’ve been letting you have your way with me long enough. It’s time I show you how things get _done_.”

Jeonghan felt chills run down his spine-- and he loved it. So he looks down at Seungcheol and says, “About damn time, _daddy_.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, after a month and a half. I hope it’s worth the long wait!

“Jeonghan you’re late!” a pair of eyes scanned him. “and _limping_.”

“Hello to you too, Shua.” Jeonghan side-eyed while hastily going through his locker. “Fuck, I barely had enough sleep!” he hissed. “Dr. Han hasn’t done the rollcall, has she?”

“Not yet. She’s stuck with some papers. Now tell me why you didn’t get to hibernate?” Shua eyes him questioningly. “Is it because of the DILF?”

Jeonghan shushed him, looking all scandalized. “I told you not to call him that!” Shua slapped him on the arm and teased him even more, “So it is him.” Jeonghan just grinned at him. “Good going Yoon Jeonghan. By the looks of it, you’re having a good time.”

“Amazing, if I may correct you. Especially lately, he’s just so…… _UGH_.” Shua laughed at the loss of word of his friend. For Yoon Jeonghan, it does not happen often. “But I can’t deny my ass is sore as fuck. It was also his day off yesterday and we barely got out of bed.” then Jeonghan passed by him to join the others by the nurse’s station. Shua can only shake his head in amusement. “Lucky bastard.”

\--

“Han! Come here and eat breakfast!” Seungcheol’s voice filled the early Wednesday morning silence. Jeonghan buried himself under his pillows. He does not need food. He needs sleep. Lots of it and with Seungcheol off to work in a few minutes, he’s looking at a full day of uninterrupted sleep.

He heard a knock on his door. “Han?” it swings open and Seungcheol stands there, looking so glorious (as usual) in his work attire. “Jeonghan, you need to eat.” Jeonghan whines and stirs and rolls over. Looking up at Seungcheol with his bed hair. “Cheol, let me sleep.” then he covers himself with the comforter. He hears a clink on his side and the edge of the bed dips. “We talked about this, Han.” came Seungcheol’s gentle voice.

They did. And Jeonghan is regretting it already.

Apparently, the older man disagrees with his eating habits and has now appointed himself as his official cook and watcher. Jeonghan only agreed because Seungcheol brought this up during sex one time and with his orgasm building up, there really are no other words except yes, yes, _yes_.

“Come Han, water.” and well okay, that one he can’t pass on. And it’s really nice that Seungcheol remembers how he likes drinking water as soon as he wakes up. So he removes the blanket and shows his sleepy pouty face to the older man earning a soft laugh. He sits up for starters and Seungcheol hands him the glass of water, he also noticed that the older man brought a bowl of breakfast for him. “So it’s breakfast in bed now huh?”

“You gotta eat, sleep won’t suffice.” Seungcheol says as he hands him the bowl but Jeonghan pouts and refuses to take it and opens his mouth instead. “Ahh.” he says monotonously. Seungcheol shakes his head and laughs softly but complies anyway “The last time I fed someone was when my son was a toddler. Look at me feeding a grown 25 year old man.” Jeonghan pouts but opens his mouth for Seungcheol anyway. . Seungcheol kept feeding him spoonfuls until he finished everything. He didn’t even realize he’s hungry until Seungcheol fed him.

With the bowl empty, Seungcheol gets ready to stand up. “Now you can go to sleep.” he touches Jeonghan’s chin and the other groans exaggeratedly. He was just about to exit the room when Jeonghan catches him by the wrist. He looks back and sees Jeonghan looking up at him, “I’m still hungry.”

“Oh?” Seungcheol raises an eyebrow. “Okay then I’ll get you more wait here--” he steps one stride only for Jeonghan to hold him back again. “I didn’t mean food.”

He can see the cloud of lust forming in Seungcheol’s eyes and he is more than certain it reflected his own. Seungcheol doesn’t say anything but he stands up and unbuckles his belt. Jeonghan’s heart pounds in anticipation. _Yes_. And he was about to reach out to help Seungcheol with his pants when the latter gently swats his hand away and says, “Lay on your back.” Jeonghan inquires with his eyebrow but does what he’s told anyway. Seungcheol made him lie down with his head on the edge of the bed, right in front of the older man’s crotch. He already knows where this is going and the anticipation building up inside him shoots up straight to his groin.

“You’re not allowed to use your hands or touch me in any way, got it?” Seungcheol says as he lets his slacks fall down and pool at his ankles. He tugs down on his boxers as well and his half-erect cock swings right on Jeonghan’s face. “I gotta feed you well, don’t i?” _Fuck_. Does Seungcheol even know how his low voice affects him?

Seungcheol guides his cock to Jeonghan’s awaiting mouth. The latter does not waste time in taking him in. He mouthed Seungcheol with all eagerness and loved the feeling of him growing inside his mouth. With this new angle, Seungcheol just feels even bigger than he usually does.

“Easy, Hannie.” Seungcheol tells him. “Now relax your head, just like that— _there_. Open your mouth for me. I’m going to fuck your mouth now, okay? If it gets too much tap me twice so I know when to stop.” There’s something about the way Seungcheol narrates how he will fuck Jeonghan’s mouth that sends shivers down the younger man’s spine and he just nods in acknowledgement, still busy playing with Seungcheol’s head as he brushes it against his thin lips.

Seungcheol holds his cock and guides it again to Jeonghan’s mouth— then in it goes and slowly he pushes in more of him and he groans when he sees how far Jeonghan can take him and how his throat expands to accommodate his size. He leans down to touch Jeonghan’s exposed neck and he gives it a light tap, “You’re taking me in so well, Hannie. So beautiful like this.” He traces the bulge of his cock inside Jeonghan’s throat Then he pulls out, letting Jeonghan catch some air only to push back in again, this time faster and with much ease.

“Touch yourself, Jeonghan. There— play with your nipples and palm yourself over your boxers. _Fuck_ — even from here I can see that wet spot.” Seungcheol says, eyes following Jeonghan’s hand.”take out your cock and stroke yourself.” The whimper that came from Jeonghan’s mouth sent vibrations around him and he let out a throaty moan.

Seungcheol suddenly pulls out his cock. “On all fours, quick.” Jeonghan was quick to obey. “Look at you still loose from last night.” He had no idea how Seungcheol was able to produce lube and condom that fast but right now that really is not a pressing concern. He can feel Seungcheol positioning himself right at him.

He choked back on a gasp when Seungcheol suddenly pulls at his hair and says, “i’m doing this fast and I will not be gentle about it, you got that?”

“Yes.” Came Jeonghan’s shaky reply.

Seungcheol’s thrust came as soon as Jeonghan acknowledged his warning and the latter can only press his face against the bed , biting his lips as he felt the burn from the sudden stretch. Almost immediately though, it was replaced with that familiar tingling feeling as Seungcheol repeatedly hits his prostate.

“Cheol!” Jeonghan cried out— voice becoming hoarse with how much he’s screaming. He feels the air escape him everytime Seungcheol rams into him. He reaches back to hold Seungcheol’s hand as he felt the pressure building up inside him. He’s so so _so_ close.

But then Seungcheol squeezes the base of his shaft— delaying his orgasm. “Im not yet done with you Jeonghan.” He whispers with that voice that drives Jeonghan crazy and follows it up with a bite on his earlobe. _Fuck_.

Seungcheol changes the angle and Jeonghan loses it.

He feels Seungcheol’s every inch like this— feels his balls slapping against his ass and the lewd noises coming from it just drives him insane.

“Cheol please.. please I want to cum.” He begs as Seungcheol’s hand still has him on hold. He cries incoherently and trembles in a way he hasnt before as his pending orgasm nullify his senses.

Several more thrusts and Seungcheol releasing his hold on his shaft allowed Jeonghan his orgasm finally and he came so hard his body kept twitching even post orgasm. Seungcheol just hovered above him with his mouth pressed against his nape.

The older man presses a kiss on him as he pulled out. “Now I really need to go.” Seungcheol chuckled. “I hope you enjoyed your breakfast.”

Jeonghan laid on his back and he watches Seungcheol straighten his clothes. “I’m going to sleep like a fucking baby thank you very much.” Jeonghan grins as Seungcheol wipes him clean. “Alright then, i’m off.” And Seungcheol slaps his ass playfully. “Think of me!” Jeonghan teased him. Seungcheol smiles while shaking his head then disappears behind the door.

Jeonghan sinks deeper onto the bed. Now, 12 hours of uninterrupted sleep.

-

He was so wrong.

At 2pm, Seungcheol rings him to remind him that his son is coming today. “Fuck!” Jeonghan curses as he looks at his (messy) room. He has to clean and pack up and move his things to Seungcheol’s room in what— 45 minutes?? Jeonghan thinks the only good thing for him today was that he was fucked senseless— thank god.

So he does his best to gather his stuff and move it to the older man’s room. He definitely definitely needs to talk to him about closet space but at least he’s rent free for the next month! The king sized bed is cherry on top.

Just as when he’s about to lie down for a quick recharge, he hears the doorbell ring and he’s pretty sure that isn’t Seungcheol.

Shit, his kid is here.

Jeonghan hurried to the door, glancing at the mirror on his way just to make sure he looks presentable at least. He took a deep breath before swinging the door open. “Hello!” He greeted— a little too enthusiastic if he should say.

The kid looked blankly at him, then bowed and went past him.

Okay, attitude alert.

“Uh— so your dad isn’t here yet.”

“I know that.”

Jeonghan pursed his lips tight. If this isnt Seungcheol’s son he’s already smacked sense into him right about now. “Okay then, well, im Jeonghan, if you’re interested to know, I’m kinda sharing a room with your dad. So if there’s anything you need i’m—“

“I’m fine. This is our house.” This kid, Wonwoo, if Jeonghan remembers correctly, is intense.

“Right then. I’ll get out of your hair and into my room to sleep.” He turns around and whispers “as I should be.”

He fished his phone and sent Seungcheol a message: “Your son is here and I don’t think he likes me.”

Not that it bothers him. He’s rarely home anyway.

-

“It fucking hurts!” Jeonghan yelled at the doctor checking his injury. He was left to tend to a disoriented patient earlier and that didn’t go well. By that he meant he got rammed to the wall and sustained a serious sprain . “Stop wailing, Han.” The doctor— who we can call as Dr Lee Minhyuk— finishes up. “Are you dizzy? Feeling anything weird?”

“No i’m okay now let me go I gotta prep for surgery.”

“I think not. This is pretty severe you have to rest it or it will swell really badly. I’m prescribing a week of bed rest.”

“Noooooo!” Jeonghan half cried half whined. “You’re mean as always.”

“You found that hot before didn’t you?”

Jeonghan just rolled his eyes. Yes, there’s history there.

-

“What happened to you?” Seungcheol says as soon as he sees him propped on their bed. “Did you get in an accident?”

“Relax. It’s just a bad case of patient gone rogue. I’ll be fine after a week.”

“You sure? You don’t need to be admitted?” Seungcheol starts taking off his tie and opens two buttons of his dress shirt. Jeonghan licks his bottom lip. Why does Seungcheol in a suit drive him wanton _every_ damn time?

After assuring Seungcheol that he’s fine, the older man stood up and took off his coat, followed by his tie and then finally his inner shirt. Jeonghan could just stare as the good stuff happen right before his very eyes. He’s always loved how Seungcheol’s back muscles flex. There’s something ridiculously sexy about it.

Then the older man unceremoniously drops his pants like it’s no big deal and Jeonghan cannot help but bite his bottom lip because Choi Seungcheol looked like he came straight from an underwear ad.

But Jeonghan’s fun was cut off when Seungcheol put on his pajamas and a fresh white shirt and told him he’ll go check on Wonwoo.

Jeonghan was left pouting. He feels so neglected lately— well, it’s an agreement between them (or more like, Seungcheol asked it as a favor) for them to behave while his teenage son is around. So all in all, they haven’t done it in days. And Jeonghan is just so so _so_ dry.

So he figured they can rectify that situation tonight.

After about an hour outside, Seungcheol comes in with two bottles of beer on hand. Jeonghan accepts it without complaint as the older man settles to his side of the bed. Jeonghan sips on his beer, the plan clearly etched in his mind. There’s no way he’s having a week off and not getting some action! And besides, that Wonwoo kid is starting to really piss him off.

“Tired?” Jeonghan begins. The older man hums as he brings his own beer to his lips. “I know a way to relax.” Jeonghan smirks.

Seungcheol grimaces from the bitterness of the beer. “Hannie we talked about this..”

“But Wonwoo’s asleep. And I wont make much noise.” Seungcheol shoots him a teasing look and he immediately knows what he meant, “Okay so I give you the permission to clamp my mouth when I get too loud.”

“Still nope. Not risking it.”

Jeonghan crosses his arms. Well he did ask nicely didn’t he?

So very carefully he kneeled on the bed and slips off his pajamas. Seungcheol just watches him in amusement but Jeonghan doesn’t back down and keeps his eyes locked on him. “What are you doing?” Seungcheol asks him, voice a little heavier than a few seconds ago.

“Well, since you wont give it to me, i’ve decided i’ll take matters into my own hands.” Jeonghan sits on one of Seungcheol’s (now exposed leg) and begins rubbing on him.

“Han.. I—“

Jeonghan shushed him. “I’m not asking you to touch me. I just want to get off.”

He sees Seungcheol’s jaw clenched and notices that the older man’s hold on the beer tightened. Jeonghan wets his growing erection with spit and grinds on Seungcheol’s leg.

The older man just watches him, sipping on his beer more often than he did earlier and Jeonghan smirks to himself knowing fully well that his plan is working. “Ahhh _hyung_ …” Jeonghan moans and he sees Seungcheol press his lips in a tight line. That always _always_ works. He calls Seungcheol that when he really wants to work him up and by the sight of the tent on Seungcheol’s boxers he knows the tactic is working.

Seungcheol empties the beer and puts it down hard on the bedside table. “Turn around.” He says firmly. Jeonghan got goosebumps from hearing the familiar authority in the other man’s voice. He carefully turns around and Seungcheol makes him bend forward. “You’re not allowed to touch yourself or I will stop, clear?” Jeonghan nods furiously and presses his face on the bed in anticipation.

He hears Seungcheol squeeze lube and winces when he feels the cold gel come in contact with his behind. Seungcheol spreads his legs farther and generously spreads the lube on his ass. By now, Jeonghan is rock hard from just the thought of Seungcheol’s fingers in him.

And when it finally enters him he couldn’t help but shudder. “Look how you’re so hungry for me.” Seungcheol says, voice all low and husky. “You take my finger in so well.”

“I’d rather it’s your cock though.” Jeonghan replies and Seungcheol retorts by slipping another finger in without warning. He fingers Jeonghan in a slow pace that drives the other crazy and grazes on his sweet spot very timely to make him curse under his breath. “Cheol I want to cum..” Jeonghan says. Seungcheol doesn’t reply and instead hastens the pace of his fingers. He wants to come too and it doesn’t help that Jeonghan’s cock is brushing against his and that the other man’s hole is so ready to be taken.

But suddenly

_Knock knock knock_ “Dad?”

Jeonghan wanted to throw hands. What now??

Seungcheol scoops him and places him on the bed and under the covers. “Coming.” He yells so his son hears. “Sorry Hannie.” He places a chaste kiss on Jeonghan’s lips and hurries to put on a robe before opening the door and tending to his son.

He didn’t even get to come!

-

Jeonghan and Wonwoo glares at each other from the two ends of the table. The teenager still hasn’t warmed up to him— but how would he when Jeonghan’s boredom is getting the best of him and Wonwoo is just so fun to piss off. Plus he’s not used to not doing anything and this week-long rest is driving him completely nuts.

“Jeonghan, behave. That’s my kid right there.” Seungcheol tells him one time. Jeonghan just rolls his eyes.

“Would you like some cereal?” Wonwoo’s voice broke his train of thoughts. He frowned. Wonwoo? Asking him? If he wants to eat? That’s never happened before!

Well maybe the teenager finally sees him for the amazing person he is and is finally dropping the diva attitude. And okay maybe he can forgive him for interrupting sexy time the other night.

Jeonghan nods.

Wonwoo stands up and gets the bowl, cereal, milk and sugar. He puts down the bowl in front of Jeonghan and heads to his room. Jeonghan mumbled a confused thanks but missed the smirk on the teenager’s lips.

When Jeonghan finally took a spoonful he spat it out with much disgust and came to the conclusion that salty cereal is fucking disgusting.

Jeonghan saw red. It’s _on_.

So he spends the remainder of his resting period making sure Wonwoo is pranked and pissed.

“Han, he’s a kid.” Seungcheol massages his temple. He sits Jeonghan down after Wonwoo tells on him about Jeonghan hiding his favorite book.

“But he put salt in my cereal!”

Seungcheol sighs. Now he doesn’t know which between Jeonghan and Wonwoo acts more childish.

“I hope you can just get along well with him.. he’s a good kid he’s just a little… difficult at times.”

“Difficult is an understatement.” Jeonghan mutters under his breath.

“Well, just to be fair, you’re kinda difficult too.” Seungcheol chuckles as he strokes Jeonghan’s leg. The latter flinches to his touch, “did you just—“ then he crosses his arms over his chest and snaps his head to the side, pretending to be pissed.

Seungcheol ignores his resistance and puts his hand back to his leg. “How are you feeling?” His voice that one so calm and low Jeonghan is having an internal war if he should just give up the petty pretend to be pissed stance and just push Seungcheol and straddle him.

“Don’t even start touching me if you have no intentions of seeing it through.” He swats Seungcheol’s hand away. “And since you’re asking, i’m not okay because im cock starved and it doesn’t help that you go around only in your boxers all the time because all I want to do is pull it down and suck you till your eyes are white.”

Seungcheol giggles at how Jeonghan is. He concludes his housemate is the most adorable yet frustrating person he’s ever met.

“Okay since you’re so upset maybe we can do something about it.” And in no time Jeonghan turns to him grinning like a mad man. He pulls Seungcheol into a deep kiss— mostly sucking the older man’s tongue while trying to get his clothes off. Seungcheol asks him to go gently because he might hurt himself again but Jeonghan wouldn’t budge saying they cant take a chance with the possibility that Wonwoo might knock again any time.

Seungcheol pulls away and makes him lean back to the headboard. He leaves open mouthed kisses trailing Jeonghan’s jaw to his neck and his chest. He doesn’t waste time paying attention to Jeonghan’s nipples— he suckles at it, licks and bites gently just like Jeonghan likes it. Then without warning he pulls away to mouth Jeonghan’s clothed erection, his lips clamping on it as he breathes hot breath.

And just as Seungcheol is about to pull down his pajamas, the door swings open and Wonwoo walks in. He freezes on his spot and tries to take in the image of his dad and his friend on bed doing something.

Then he runs to his room.

Seungcheol immediately climbed down from the bed and rushed to his son’s room and at one point Jeonghan heard him curse because Wonwoo isn’t letting him in.

Jeonghan sinks into the bed. Great.

-

“Finally back huh? The question is, did you even get enough rest?” Shua teases him as soon as he gets to his locker. Then he sees Jeonghan’s expression. “Why the long face? Trouble in poundtown?”

“Get off my case Hong i’m pissed and sex starved and i’m assigned to Minhyuk today so my irritability level is sky high.”

“Sex starved??” Shua’s eyes widened. “What happened with the dilf?”

“His bratty son is home and I think i’m going to choke him or better yet burn all his books pretty soon.”

Shua’s laughter made eyes turn to them. “I see I see. So someone’s cock blocking you.”

“I swear to God if he isnt’t Seungcheol’s son I wouldve long smacked him right off his face.”

“Intern Yoon!” A familiar voice cuts off their conversation. “You’re in my service today and you know I hate wasting time.” It’s doctor Lee Minhyuk.

Jeonghan drags his web-by ass and follows the young doctor to the xray room.

Once inside, Jeonghan doesn’t miss the sound of the lock clicking. He turns around and looks at Minhyuk suspiciously. “Oh come on, Hannie. Why are you so uptight? You used to love fucking here.”

“Used to. Past tense. And I thought you were smart.” Jeonghan dodges the doctor’s touch. Minhyuk raises his hand to Jeonghan’s face and traces his bottom lip. “I’ve always loved that mean mouth. But I love it better wrapped around my cock.” Minhyuk leans forward and tries to kiss him but Jeonghan pushes him away. “Look, you and me— not going to happen anymore so I suggest let’s just keep it professional and you stick to being my teacher because i’m here to learn.”

Minhyuk smirks at him. “Why.. my Jeonghannie has gotten really brave huh? I can still remember those days when you used to follow me like a lovesick puppy and would bend anytime and anywhere for my cock.”

“Well that wasn’t until you dumped me so you can get the head of ortho position you jerk. Then you go around fucking the other interns and making me feel like a joke.” Jeonghan spat those words in disgust.

“Ahh my Jeonghannie is still so hurt because of that?” Minhyuk pushes on him again and really, Jeonghan is soon going to lose it. “But we were so good together, you and i. You take me so well like nobody else does. What do you say we forget you hate me and acquaint ourselves for old time’s sake?” Minhyuk is dangerously close.

So Jeonghan knees him on the balls.

“Next time you request me for your service make sure i’m actually going to learn and perform medical procedures because if not, i’m going to report you to the chief.” And then he opens and the door and disappears behind it leaving the doctor writhing in pain.

-

It’s 4am and all he really wants to sleep but he opens the door to their room and finds Seungcheol still awake with about 3 cans of beer on his bedside table.

“You’re up early?”

“Haven’t slept yet.”

Jeonghan slips off his clothes, too tired to even put pajamas on.

“How was your shift?”

“Worse than the usual.” Jeonghan looks at him. “Why didn’t you sleep?”

“I had a talk with Wonwoo and it’s all sorted out but I just cant help but feel like i’m not doing my best for my child. Like i’m not disciplining him the way I have to.”

Jeonghan sits up. Yes he is sleepy but this is one of those talks he knows is going to run until the sun comes up. And honestly, it’s fine. Just as long as he can comfort Seungcheol.

“I’m partly to blame for it. I keep pushing you even though we agreed we would not do it while he’s here.”

“Not really. He needs to learn about privacy. I have to teach him so many things but i’m not able to because he’s rarely here. And whenever he is I feel bad for reprimanding him because I dont want to spend whatever time he has here telling him off you know?” Seungcheol massages his temples. “I cannot believe I have a teenage son and i’m still struggling to parent him. Sometimes, I think maybe I should have held on more to our marriage, that way he wouldn’t have to go back and forth between two houses and we can just live like a normal family.”

“But it wouldn’t be normal you know? Yes, given you and his mother will be together but with how you told me you guys kept fighting— that wouldn’t make a happy and healthy environment for him. Believe me, I grew up watching my parents scream each other’s head off and I go to bed at night praying for them to get a divorce.” He takes Seungcheol’s beer and sips on it. “And parenting is a life long learning process. It’s normal for you to struggle.”

Silence dawned upon them.

“Tell me what’s bothering you.” Seungcheol says.

Jeonghan sighs and honestly, he doesn’t feel like talking about it because Minhyuk is a sorry excuse of a man and what happened between then isnt even worth bringing up but maybe— maybe letting it out can somehow alleviate the pile of stress. So he tells Seungcheol about this young handsome doctor who at first he didn’t know was a doctor until they met in the hospital on his first day of internship. “I knew he was trouble. I knew it the moment I saw him but I told myself he’s just going to be a one night stand and i’ll never see him again after that night so I let myself go. It was a nightmare when I found out he’s going to be one of my attending in the hospital. And I don’t know maybe there’s something about the danger or the thrill that got me hooked but I found myself falling for him. We dated secretly for a while until he dumped me because another attending saw us and threatened to tell on us and he couldn’t have that because he’s going to be head of ortho soon so I had to be let go.”

“You loved him?”

“I think, yeah. I mean he’s the first guy I dated right off college and I had this whole idea that grown up men don’t fool around. But that was naïve of me so I definitely deserved that heartbreak.”

“No you didn’t.”

“I mean— I had it coming.”

“That guy’s a jerk.”

“He is.”

“It’s his loss.”

Jeonghan looks at Seungcheol again.

“It’s his loss.” The older man repeated. “You’re amazing. He’s stupid for letting you go.” Seungcheol turns to him. Their eyes met.

And maybe it’s the beer. Or the moonlight seeping through the windows but there’s something about that moment that made Jeonghan want to lean in for a kiss.

But Seungcheol beat him to it.

Seungcheol’s lips were gentle on his— almost as if he’s being careful. The older man’s hand caressing his cheek and cupping his face and Jeonghan takes it to himself to deepen the kiss because he craves for it. He craves for Seungcheol.

Seungcheol scoops him and settles him on his lap. Jeonghan circles his arms around his neck as their tongues battled for dominance and Seungcheol moaning because Jeonghan decided it’s a winning move to suck on his.

Jeonghan slowly grinds on him and feels Seungcheol growing with every brush if their crotches. “Maybe we should stop.” He says, pulling away from the kiss.

“We can. But do you want to?” Seungcheol kisses him again and it felt like his entire being is sucked out of his body. Seungcheol pulls at his hair and his neck is exposed and ready for attention. The older man doesn’t disappoint and runs his tongue from the base up to his chin. Jeonghan shuddered because fuck.

And all of that’s happening while Seungcheol is working him on the back. Jeonghan doesn’t even realize it until Seungcheol suddenly rips his underwear and cold fingers were massaging his entrance. Seungcheol doesn’t take his time and puts in two.

But he doesn’t stop there because Jeonghan feels another set of fingers prodding at his entrance and he gasps when he feels it push in. “Cheol!” He whimpers. Seungcheol managed to put in four fingers— two from each hand and stretches him in a way he’s never been stretched before and he could only hold onto the older man because shit, his fingers are thick.

“Cheol get inside me.” Jeonghan whispers as he hugs Seungcheol. “Please get inside me I cant take it anymore.”

Jeonghan pulls away and reaches for a condom, pulls down Seungcheol’s pajamas and rolls off the condom effortlessly. Seungcheol’s holds his hips as he guides Seungcheol’s throbbing erection to his entrance.

Jeonghan felt his eyes roll back as soon as Seungcheol’s bulbous head goes past and all the more when he felt every inch of him fill him up. Seungcheol pulls him in a hug, steadying him. Then he thrusts up and Jeonghan had to bite on Seungcheol’s shoulder in an effort to muffle his screams of pleasure.

Seungcheol keeps at it, reaching so deep inside Jeonghan and the latter swears he can come just by hearing the growls and grunts from the older man’s mouth.

Seungcheol cups his face again and locks their lips together and Jeonghan slammed the headboard because Seungcheol’s frantic thrusts is making him see white.

It didnt take long for them to orgasm with Jeonghan cumming first and Seungcheol following shortly. They continued to hug each other as they rode off their high and Jeonghan doesn’t know how it happened but he woke up in the middle of sleep and he’s in Seungcheol’s arms.

So much about not cuddling.

But Seungcheol’s body and his warmth is so comfortable against him so he doesn’t pull away.

Seungcheol feels nice.

-

Jeonghan didn’t expect to see Wonwoo home when he came. He’s on the couch looking all sullen.

“What’s up kid?” He asks out of concern. Wonwoo ignores him and Jeonghan’s initial thought is to let him be but he looked really sad and Seungcheol doesn’t seem to be home. “Wonwoo what’s wrong?”

“Dad isnt picking up.”

Ah. Right! Seungcheol had mentioned about going to this library fair with Wonwoo!

“Wait let me try.” He fished his phone from his pocket and dialed Seungcheol but to no avail. “Maybe he’s stuck in a meeting or something.”

“What a shocker.” Came the bitter reply of the teenage boy.

Jeonghan wanted to say “Yeah, sucks to be you.” But seeing Wonwoo this miserable and knowing that Seungcheol most likely didn’t mean to forget this, he found himself saying, “get up. We’re going.”

Wonwoo looked confused but Jeonghan threw him his bag and said, “hurry before I change my mind.” And it wasn’t until they’re out of the house that his decision has sunk in. He’s trading hours of much needed sleep for a book fair with a kid who doesn’t even like him.

Very nice, Yoon Jeonghan.

They were very awkward. Wonwoo is still sulking and by this time, Jeonghan just wants to go back home and sleep.

“Were you looking for something specific?” He tries to engage the boy. Wonwoo doesn’t answer but scans the books on the display. They spent a little over an hour going around with Wonwoo going back one specific rack. Jeonghan notices this and he wouldn’t usually ask this but sometimes he doesn’t think before he talks so it’s all too late when he says, “If you want it we can buy it.”

The look on Wonwoo’s face and the slight upturn of his lips got Jeonghan pushing him to the cashier.

Okay, maybe this kid is tolerable.

He fishes for his phone and sends a quick text to Seungcheol. “You owe me at least three rounds of sex for this.” And he smirks as he pockets his phone, already anticipating Seungcheol’s payback.

-

“I don’t hate you, you know?” Wonwoo says as they sat by the park. “It’s just— it’s our house and you’re suddenly there and I felt like i’m out of place.”

Jeonghan looks at the frowning teenage boy, finally understanding what’s been keeping him on edge ever since he came. “I have no plans of taking over your space, Wonwoo. I’m nobody. I’m temporary.”

“My dad doesn’t seem to think so.”

“What do you mean?”

Wonwoo just shrugs.

“I hope you don’t give you dad a tough time about missing this book fair. He’s really trying you know?”

“I know.”

“He’s working really hard because all he ever wants is to provide for you. He just wants to give you the best things in life.”

“I know.”

“Then maybe you can tone down the attitude?”

Wonwoo presses his lips thinly. “Okay since you bought me this book can I let you in on a secret?”

Jeonghan nods.

“I‘m not really mad. I’m not upset with my dad.. it’s just that— they only give me their full attention when I throw tantrums that’s why… I don’t know maybe that’s why I act up because I just want to spend time with them— him and mom. They keep saying everything they do is for me and i’m thankful for it but sometimes all I really want is to be with them— just— just like how we were before.”

Jeonghan feels his heartstring being pulled.

Wonwoo just wants affection and time.

-

Luck is not on Jeonghan’s side this time as he got called in for duty not even four hours in his sleep. Apparently, there’s a huge accident and it’s all hands on deck. Ahh, of all days to be in the trauma service.

Fuck, that would mean maybe 36 or 48 hours of shift and he hasn’t even fully recharged yet!

Not to mention Seungcheol isnt even home yet to give him some really good energy boost before he heads to war.

Fortunately, the damage on one of the patients is as bad as they initially thought so the surgery finished earlier than expected. Jeonghan thinks he can maybe squeeze some shut eye in the on call room.

“Jeonghan! Someone looking like a dilf is on the nurse station looking for you.” Shua says as he approaches him.

“Huh?” Jeonghan frowns. But he runs to the nurse’s station anyway and finds Seungcheol there.

“Hey, why are you here?”

“Hey.. i’m sorry, did I pull you out from something important? I did tell your friend I can wait..”

“No no it’s okay we just finished surgery. Did something happen?”

“Nothing bad. I just— I thought i’d bring you dinner because you wouldnt remember to eat and I heard from Wonwoo you said things will get pretty hectic so..” Seungcheol shows him a bag so subway.

Jeonghan is stunned. “You brought me dinner… because you feel bad about earlier?”

“Well, that and i’m worried because you tend to skip meals especially when you’re busy so i’m here to make sure that doesn’t happen.”

Jeonghan felt a butterflies in his stomach. Or maybe he’s just hungry.

He leads Seungcheol to the cafeteria and eats with him. They talked about Wonwoo and how Seungcheol is surprised that they’re now getting along really well. “You saved my ass back there.” Seungcheol tells him. “We talked already and I told him I really didn’t mean to but a client came in and I forgot my phone in my office so..”

“What’s important is you and Wonwoo have a deeper understanding of each other now. Just spend as much time with him as possible because your son just really misses you.”

“Wow.. look at how you’ve changed! Just last week you were whining about him putting salt in your cereal— wow! I’m digging this character development!” Seungcheol teased him. Jeonghan shot him a glare. “By the way, Wonwoo and I will be going on a trip tomorrow. Then i’ll drop him off his mom’s house I’ll be gone for three days.. you can definitely stay in my room but if you prefer to move back to your old room that’s fine too.”

“Oh. Three days?”

“Yeah, we’re visiting my parents and I promised him we’s go fishing.”

“That’s nice..”

“Yeah..”

“Great..”

“Don’t worry, I don’t forget my debt. I’ll make sure to pay you back soon.” Seungcheol grinned at him and Jeonghan loved how the twinkle in the older man’s eyes reflected his.

“I’ll look forward to it.”

Seungcheol left soon after. On the way to the intern’s lounge, Jeonghan bumps into his attending.

“What are you still doing here Yoon?”

“Uhh— I got called back into shift.”

“Is your surgery done?”

“Yes.”

“Then get your ass back home before I ban you in the OR!” Jeonghan left as soon as Dr. Han finished her sentence because there’s no way he should linger and ask questions when the doctor speaks like that.

On his way out, he spots Seungcheol in the parking lot.

“Hey! I’m off! Wanna go home together?”

Seungcheol looks at him then scans around and unlocks the door. Jeonghan was confused when Seungcheol sat on the back instead of the driver’s seat. “Get in.” Seungcheol tells him.

“What’s going on?”

“I’m giving you the first installment of my payback.” Seungcheol grinned. “You want it or…” Jeonghan didn’t waste any more time and kissed Seungcheol on his way inside.

Oh the wonders of a heavily tinted car.

-

They don’t see each other for almost a week after that. When Seungcheol got home, Jeonghan left for his shift and everytime he manages to sneak a trip back to the house, Seungcheol is always out for work.

But their schedules finally meet when a conference was cancelled and that meant Jeonghan can stay home for a whole day. Turns out, it’s Seungcheol’s day off too.

Jeonghan doesn’t even make it to the shower because Seungcheol scoops him to his arms and settles him on the dining table.

Seungcheol ravishes him. And it’s not like Jeonghan is complaining because Seungcheol’s mouth and his tongue and oh god he—-

The door opens and an unfamiliar face greets him.

Seungcheol covers his body with his own.

The lady covers her eyes with her hand and says, “Hello Seungcheol, hello Seungcheol’s friend.”

“Horang! Turn around!” Seungcheol yells.

“Oh relax it’s not something I havent seen before.” Then she takes a playful peek. “Hello Seungcheol’s ass, long time no see.”

Seungcheol grunts and Jeonghan is so confused. “Hannie, meet my ex-wife.”

-

“I swear I meant to just get Wonwoo’s stuff! I thought you’d be at work and I noticed you still kept the key where we used to keep it so I went right in.”

“You would know i’m here if you called first.”

“Well.. my bad then!”

Jeonghan watches as Seungcheol sighs for the nth time since his ex wife arrived. Honestly, it doesn’t even feel right to be there with them but Seungcheol insisted he stay so he did.

“So.. you’re the Jeonghan my Wonwoo cannot stop talking about.” Horang turns to him and honestly, Jeonghan is stunned. She is so beautiful and very vibrant and has this really strong aura.

They spent lunch talking about random things and Seungcheol and Horang bickering that sometimes Jeonghan felt out of place. So when Jeonghan excused himself he was finally able to breathe because just listening to the ex couple reminds him there’s years and years of history there.

His thoughts were cut off when Horang entered the room. “Hey.. sorry.. I just need to get my son’s stuff and i’m out of your hair.”

“‘No.. definitely go ahead.”

“Uhm so..” Horang spun to face him. “I want to personally thank you..” jeonghan frowned. _For what?_ “Wonwoo told me you two talked and he— well he’s more understanding now of our situation so that really helped.”

“Oh, don’t mention it i’m just— i’m glad things turned out okay.” Jeonghan smiled. Please go now please go now.

“Yeah.. and about you and Seungcheol..” Shit. “I’m really happy that he looks happy. It’s been a while since—“

“Oh. No. I think you got it wrong we’re not—“

Horang frowned. “So you guys aren’t…”

“No, not really. Not like that.” Jeonghan clarified.

“Oh.” Jeonghan saw her face fell. “I was sure there’s something..”

“No.. it’s just.. we’re really not.” Then he continues, “How are you able to say so?”

Horang smiles at him. “The way he looks at you.. he used to look at me that way too.” Then she grabs Wonwoo’s bag and heads for the door. But she turns again and tells Jeonghan “Seungcheol… he’s a little oblivious and stubborn and he keeps to himself but.. he loves with his whole heart. He loves strong and wild and passionate. I don’t know why i’m saying this but I thought I should let you know.” She smiles one last time before disappearing behind the door.

-

Jeonghan kept on tossing and turning that night. He simply cannot forget about Seungcheol’s ex wife’s words and the bed feels too cold without Seungcheol’s body next to him.

It’s impossible, right? For Seungcheol to like him that way? It’s impossible.

Seungcheol is matured and grown up and serious and he… in none of those. So how can they possibly be right for each other?

And he isnt even sure if he likes Seungcheol that way! When he started this he was really just looking for someone to play with— nothing serious. Just someone to take the pressure off.

But Seungcheol is wonderful and kind and thoughtful.

Ahh, there’s no way.. i’m not good enough for him. Jeonghan thought.

Frustrated about so many things— not being able to fall asleep one of them— Jeonghan gets up and decides maybe a cup of milk can help.

But when he swings the door open and he finds Seungcheol standing there equally surprised as him, his heart stops.

“I— I can’t sleep.” Seungcheol says. “I don’t think I can sleep without you in my bed.”

Jeonghan pulls him for a deep kiss.

-

Seungcheol bends him on the foot of the bed, his arm holding Jeonghan’s chest to steady him and the other gripping at his waist. The older man thrusts deep and Jeonghan cant help but to moan into their kiss. He reaches back to hold Seungcheol’s behind and the added pressure of his touch made Seungcheol’s thrust even deeper.

Then Seungcheol pulls out and carries him to the bed to lay him there. Jeonghan watches as Seungcheol hooks his legs on his shoulder and buries himself even deeper than earlier. Jeonghan could only grip at Seungcheol’s arms but he felt the older man hold him and intertwined their fingers. Jeonghan is so _so_ near.

Seungcheol held his face as his thrusts became more urgent. They locked gaze and there’s something— Jeonghan can’t quite tell what it is but there’s _something_ — and it’s making him feel all sorts of weird.

Seungcheol leaned in for a kiss as they came together.

Now, lying side by side, there’s only silence but their racing heartbeats and ragged breaths, Seungcheol finally says “I think i’m in love with you Jeonghan.”

Jeonghan closes his eyes and pretends he didn’t hear that.

-

“And why are you hiding from him again?” Shua asks as they ate in the cafeteria.

“I honestly don’t know, Shua.. i’m just so conflicted.”

“Because?”

“Because I don’t know if I can give him what he needs and deserve.” Shua shoots him a look. “Look, i’m just starting out. I don’t have things figured out. He wants serious and Im not sure im ready for that.”

“And he has a kid.” Shua states as a matter of factly.

“That too. Getting together with him means I needs to somehow have the role of a dad too and I don’t think I can manage all that. When I choose my specialty i’ll most likely spend more time here and Seungcheol.. he doesn’t deserve someone who can’t be present. He’s already had a failed relationship I don’t want to cause him that kind of pain too.”

“Wow.” Shua bites at his sandwich. “That got complicated real fast.”

“I probably have to move out soon.. I don’t want to make him uncomfortable in his own house.”

-

“You’re leaving?” Jeonghan cant even look him in the eyes. Even with just his voice, he can feel the hurt. “Did I do something wrong?” It’s heartbreaking.

“No, it’s not that. I’m just— I think this will be better.”

“Where are you going to stay?”

“I’m crashing at Shua’s apartment. I’ll stay there until I find another place to rent.”

Seungcheol lets his head drop. “I messed this up. I know I shouldn’t have—“

“No no— it’s not you. I’m really flattered and you know how much I like you but.. I don’t want to lead you on into something i’m not ready for. You deserve someone who can love as much as you do. I’m— i’m not that person, Seungcheol. You’re going to waste your time on me and I will not let you.”

“No. I totally get it. I mean— I have so much baggage and— yeah, I get it. It’s okay.” Seungcheol stands up and brings his plate to the sink.

“Cheol i—“ but the older man doesn’t hear him because he was quick to go inside his room.

_Fuck_.

-

“Can somebody tell me why our intern Yoon Jeonghan is looking like a zombie lately?” Dr Han eyes him. “Can he even perform a proper consult in that state?”

Shua nudges Jeonghan who’s too busy staring into nothingness. “Oh- ah im sorry.” He bows.

Dr Han approaches him and checks for fever. “You’re burning up. You cant be here.”

“No no i’ll be fine.”

“When I said you cant be here, I meant it. You should be walking away about 10 seconds ago.”

“Don’t worry we’ll cover your patients.” Shua said and Jeonghan couldn’t do anything but comply.

-

He wakes up to the sound of the door being unlocked. “Shua?” He murmurs and checks the clock. Shua isnt supposed to be home until tomorrow morning.

Jeonghan thought he was seeing things when he saw Seungcheol standing there. 

But when the familiar feeling of warmth brought by the firm arms and chest enveloped him, he knew this is real. “Cheol?” His voice was weak. “What are you doing here?”

“I went to the hospital and Shua said you’re sick and was send home so he gave me the passcode and said I can come visit you.” Seungcheol pulls away to look at him. “What happened to you?”

“I havent been sleeping well lately..” Jeonghan says weakly. Seungcheol scoops him and carries him to his bed. “If it makes you feel better I havent been sleeping well too.” Seungcheol caresses his face and brushes off stray hair. “I missed you, Jeonghan. And I know you said you’re not ready for this but please let me take care of you.” Seungcheol was just about to stand up and get a cold cloth of wipe Jeonghan with but the latter caught his wrist. “I lied.” Jeonghan mumbles. “I lied. I want this. I want you. I’m just so scared.”

Seungcheol sits back down to listen. “I have so much uncertainties. I probably wont have enough time in the future to cuddle you because i’m eager to learn and I love what I do. When I become an attending or a resident, the OR will be my home and I hate thinking about the many date nights and dinners i’ll miss out on. My time will not be on my hands, Cheol. And one day you’ll probably hate me for it. But this is me and that’s what i’ll become. And I don’t have anything else to offer you— just me. And I don’t think that’s enough because—“

“You’re more than enough. And I understand because i’’ve been there— still am. But I learned that relationships are about compromises and if you’re willing then I am too. Just as long as it means it’s with you. I respect what you do, Jeonghan. I love you because you’re an amazing, amazing person and I will be forever proud if I can call you mine.”

“Even if im difficult?” Jeonghan pouts.

Seungcheol chuckles softly. “Yes, even if you’re difficult.” Jeonghan pulls him into a hug so they lie with Jeonghan’s face pressed on Seungcheol’s chest. “I love you.” Seungcheol kisses his forehead.

Jeonghan looks up. “I love you too.”

“So this means I don’t have to pay rent anymore, right?”

Seungcheol’s laughter felt like Jeonghan’s medicine. “I’ll give you a good discount.”

-

Jeonghan finally moved back to their house and into their room. They left the other room vacant just in case Wonwoo decided to come over.

Things are starting to become even more hectic at the hospital as the intern exams loom but at least Shua finally calls Seungcheol by his name and not _dilf_.

So far so good.

Jeonghan hears the front door open and then close. Seungcheol’s home.

The older man enters their room and immediately smiles at the sight of Jeonghan in their bed. “Hello handsome.” Jeonghan teases him.

“Hey housemate.” Seungcheol smirks as he loosens his tie. He proceeds to unbutton his shirt and Jeonghan can only look because damn— this man is his. _His_. Seungcheol climbs to the bed and hovers above him. “I’m here to collect rent.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand there we go :) i hope it’s okay! Please please i’d like to know what you think! ❤️❤️

**Author's Note:**

> i swear i'm sticking with just two parts this time! promise!!! i'll try to finish this soon while the idea is still fresh lol. but please do let me know what you think! It's always nice to get comments!


End file.
